


Makoto X Monokuma

by boyninja12



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Ahegao, Gay, Improvised Sex Toys, M/M, Mind Break, Yaoi, balls, cock - Freeform, cum, facesitting, femboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyninja12/pseuds/boyninja12
Summary: Makoto Naegi was plotting a way to escape the academy, when a certain bear wants to know some things about the "Lucky" student.Done by me and someone on Discord during an RP.
Relationships: Monokuma/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	Makoto X Monokuma

Things weren't looking too bright for Makoto Naegi, the Ultimate Lucky Student. He'd been plunged into some vile killing game - at a school he'd gotten a chance to go to by pure luck, no less - by a monochromatic, sadistic teddy bear named Monokuma. At least the other students weren't one for getting their hands dirty, so they, along with him, refused to kill. He wasn't really one for socialization, but he figured he might as well try to get along with some of the other students. Who knows? 

Maybe he could find peace in here, maybe he wouldn't fall into Despair, just as the bear hoped everyone would. So that's what Naegi would do, try his best to cope with the situation and look on the positives. There was people to talk to, plenty of supplies and, hey, they even have their own rooms. So far, it seems everyone was on good terms, and some were... well, just stuck up assholes. Coping mechanism? 

You be the judge. But seeing as how there were cameras all over the school, they were clear-as-day being watched, no doubt by the psychotic bear putting them here in the first place. Monokuma's entire existence was an enigma, and apparently, he was a robot. So how was he operational and how'd he have such a... wide array of emotions? But, Makoto brushed all these meaningless questions aside, in favor of more important ones: How were they gonna escape? Who was the mastermind behind all this? Why put them here to begin with? He discussed all these with his close peers, the closest being a girl called Sayaka Maizono, the Ultimate Pop Idol. Within a few days, they'd become good friends. At the very least, Makoto was happy about that.

She began to explain that she was talking to Chihiro Fujisaki, the Ultimate Programmer. She and Sayaka were figuring out a way that they could escape, but Sayaka pointed out that it would take some time. "That's fine, I don't mind waiting," Makoto said understandingly. With that, their meet-up for the day concluded, and Makoto walked back to his dorm, noting that he felt like he'd gotten closer with the Pop Idol. Makoto was confident that they would get out. There had to be a reason they were trapped inside this academy, it almost seems like some sort of bunker or safe house. But that was ridiculous. How could they be safe when the obvious is here with them? Monokuma. Makoto decided to just forget about it, and look around his dorm room.

Hmm... was there anything else he needed to do today? His memory wasn't the best. Let's see... he had his meeting with Sayaka... Now what...? "Sooo... whatcha doin'?~" That voice... Oh, that was great. Out of nowhere, and still people haven't figured out how he did it, Monokuma was somehow in Makoto's dorm room. And he still had that shit eating grin on his face. Makoto grumbled and turned around to face the bear, "What do you want?" "My, someone's bitchy today. I'm just your friendly neighborhood Headmaster who wants to check on his students. Is that so wrong, Makoto?" Monokuma says, of course, this was a lie. He could give less of a shit actually. But it sounded good in his head, so why not?

Makoto rolled his eyes, "I'm just trying to remember what I'm supposed to be doing right now..." "Well, y'know what you should be doing? Spending time with moi~ I mean, who doesn't wanna hang with me?" Monokuma says and gives Makoto a wink. Nothing this bear, robot, thing... Made any sense. Did he really have nothing better to do? Just the thought of... the bear and him... Makoto shuddered at that gross, obscene thought. God, he would rather be anywhere than spend time with this chubby, plush and fat ass bear. Wait, why did he focus on that? He wasn't into that! 

"Aaaanyways! Don't you wanna know about lil' ol' me? I can tell you certain things if you're interested, Makoto-kun~" And he already gave him a title. Yep, this was Hell. Makoto tried to shake the thoughts out of his head, and grumbled, "F-Fine..." Well, if he was gonna be stuck here with him, he might as well just accept it, "...But don't try anything weird, alright? I'm waiting for my shot, okay?"

Monokuma just chuckles. "Whatever you say, Lucky boy." Makoto just rolled his eyes at the nickname. He then asked, "So... what can you tell me?" "Well, I like Despair, obvs. And I looove showing my ass~ I take great pride in that, wanna see?" Before Makoto could protest or find this gross, Monokuma did it anyway. And besides, what he said... didn't really tell him or answer anything. It was pretty obvious the bear is a narcissist. Makoto winced as Monokuma shoved his ass in front of the boy's face. His big... round... plump... W-Wait, no! Stop! He seriously wasn't getting turned on by this, was he?! "I take good care of my ass, it's one of my defining character traits, upupu~" He even squirms on the boy's face, not giving a shit once again.

There was no way Makoto was interested in this fat... comfy, pillow-like ass-No! Fuck! He was straight! He wasn't into guys, and he wasn't into this deranged bear! Makoto tried to push the bear off, "Y-Yeah, that's really great and all, but--" "Well, what defines you? You look like a pretty boy to me. Your voice ain't helping either." Monokuma said, changing the subject. What goes on in his hea-on second thought, never mind. Makoto tried to... ignore what just happened, and move on, "Well, I guess my luck's not too bad. Hell, it's... it's how I was able to apply in the first place." Monokuma looks at Makoto up and down. "Really? That's kinda sad. You sure it's not not anything else? I bet you have a sexy body that rivals mine, upupu~" What was he implying? "Luck can only get you so far, bro."

Makoto raised an eyebrow, "...W-What... What are you... suggesting, here?" The mismatched colored bear rolls his eyes. "Oh, C'MON kid! I'm saying, you either got here by 'Luck', or they find you fuckable! You are the definition of a pretty boy! Or, a bishounen~" ...No, that couldn't be true, was it? He had to be lying and making shit up. Makoto looked away and blushed, "...What? N-No, that's wrong! You're just trying to soften me up, aren't you?" Monokuma gets closer to the flustered boy. 

"Then why you blushing, boy? You said it earlier, you have no talent, yet you're here. What other reason could it be? 'Sides, you're pretty much the cutest guy here. The other bastards? Not my thing." This bear was hitting on him. This was unreal.

Makoto didn't know what to do now. This was the weirdest situation he had ever been in... And considering the circumstances, that was saying something. "And besides... I figured it would be a change of pace to... compliment you. Ugh. Still new to this. Look, you're cute, you look like a femboy, and I bet you rock that body. There." Monokuma says and blushes, crossing his arms. "Well?"

Makoto looked at Monokuma, and figured he should probably compliment him back, "...Well, uh... y-you look like a cute teddy bear, and... and your ass is quite, uh... b-big, and soft, and... and pl... plump... u-uh..." What... What was this feeling? ...He... Was he really... into him? Looking back, it did feel kinda soft... Monokuma smiles at that. "Yep, no other ass like mine~ Why, interested in feeling my booty, cutie?~" What was this? Was Makoto into him? After all the shit this bear was putting them through? Or did he lose his mind already?

Makoto nodded, "K... Kinda, yeah..." ...Great, he just sealed his fate. He was definitely going to Hell for this... Monokuma laughs at that and grins at the boy. "Kinky~ Welp, prepare for Monokuma booty on your face!~ Trust me, it's better than any pillow~" He gives Makoto another wink. Welp, no going back now... Makoto lifted his finger, and was just about to reconsider, but it was already too late. He was already met with a face full of Monokuma's fat cheeks. Monokuma sat on Makoto's face and giggles. "Upupu~ How's my plump ass feel? Comfy?~" Makoto blushed as he was forced to lie back and have a faceful of bear ass, and... w-wait, was that... Was that an anus? "Mmnhh... m-mmh?" What the hell? He actually had working parts.

If Monokuma had an anus... does that mean he also has...? What the hell is he? "Like it? Why not give a taste?~ It's not often I have people worship my lovely booty~" Makoto couldn't believe he was about to do this, but... he grabbed Monokuma's waist, and slid his tongue inside Monokuma's asshole, "Mmmh..." Monokuma groans, feeling Makoto's tongue on his anus, and grabbing his waist. "O-ooh...~ Al-already diving in, huh, cutie?~ Such a naughty boy~" 

As Makoto started licking inside the bear's anus, he felt something... it was like a mental tumor had begun to develop... And hearing Monokuma use those nicknames had started to spread it further. "Mmmh... mmm~" Monokuma squirms a little. "Mmmhf... you love eating out my ass, huh? You're really a cute buttslut, huh?~" He says and chuckles.

Makoto couldn't... deny these words that came out of him as he continued, "Mmnh, mm-hmm~ Mmh, slurp, slrup...~" The bear just groans, feeling Makoto tasting and licking his asshole. "Mmhf... fuck...~ You really are a freak, aren't ya sweetie?~" Whether he was mocking him or not, those words and names made Makoto feel... different. A good kind of different. The bear was even starting to get turned on.

Makoto was... He was a freak, wasn't he?~ Maybe it wasn't luck that got him in here after all... Maybe he just wanted to be a slut~ And those words, those pet names... They fit him so well~ Maybe Monokuma was right... Maybe people weren't interested in his lack of talent or Luck at all. Maybe it really was his looks. He felt so dumb, he needed to owe the bear an apology.

That would be the right thing to do. "Mmmhf... you're doing so good with your tongue, Makoto-kun~ Getting addicted?" Makoto tried to nod the best he could, "Mmnh~ Mm-hmm~" The bear grins as his cock was now erect. "Try to go deeper, you buttslut~" Makoto held on tight to the bear's waist as he tried to go deeper inside the bear's anus, "Mmngh, slurp, mmmh...!~" "Oogh!~ Nnhf... shit...~ Good boy~ You're a natural, kid~" Monokuma says and groans, he then starts jerking himself off, feeling more of Makoto eating him out. Makoto just kept eating him out, "Mmngh, slurp, mmf, mmmh~" This plush, soft, tasty ass of his...~ He couldn't get enough of it!~ His own cock was getting erect too, but it was trapped in the confines of his pants. Monokuma notices the bulge and giggles. "My, my, my~ Someone's excited~ If you can get me to cum, I'll help ya..." He teases the horny boy.

That got him excited. Really? If Monokuma came, then he'd help with his problem? How could he refuse an offer like that?! And so he went faster, "Mmngh, slurp, mnghf~" Monokuma's eyes roll back, as he feels Makoto going faster inside his anus. "Ooogh! I-I'll take that as you being interested!" He kept jerking himself off, leaking pre as he was getting close. 

Makoto just kept licking, moaning and groaning as he felt his own cock twitching; it was begging for release, begging to be let out! "Ffuck... I'm... agagh... aaaah!~" The bear groans, spraying his load onto the floor, sighing with relief as he notices the bulge in Makoto's pants twitching and just begging to be used. "Hahh... a-as promised... I'll help ya." Makoto panted as he was finally able to breathe, "Aahh, phhahh...~"

That was by far, the best ass he's ever had!~ Monokuma wasn't kidding. Speaking of the bear, he finally took off Makoto's pants and underwear, seeing his cock spring free and twitching. "Ooh~ Nice dick, cutie~" Makoto watched as his dick was finally freed, "Hheh, th-thank you...~" He wondered what was gonna happen next, but he hoped it was good~ If it was anything like that glorious booty? The boy was confident that anything Monokuma can come up with, would be good as well. The bear opens his mouth and takes Makoto's cock inside. "Mmhg, slurp, mmgh, mmhg..." He bobs his head, actually feeling how warm it is and his tongue. Makoto groaned and his eyes rolled back as he felt Monokuma blowing him off, "Aahhhaah!!~ M-Monokumaaa!~"

Oh God!~ This was so good, and his tongue felt so nice, and... he was so careful, too... Mmgh, he felt good!~ "Mmhf, slurp... Mh, mh, hm...~" Monokuma chuckles and smiles, hearing Makoto's moans. He swirled his tongue, tasting the shaft. Makoto panted as he watched Monokuma blowing him off. God, just watching this was turning him on so much, and that tumor... it was further corrupting him, until he began to forget...

He began to forget about everything except what was right in front of him. Did he have someplace to go? Someone to meet? And discuss... what again? Meh, not important. Right now, Monokuma was important. The bear pulls away and gasps, stroking Makoto's cock. "Pfha... enjoying this? Enjoying getting your cock sucked by me?~"

Makoto smiled and nodded, "Hhh, y-yeah...~" Monokuma smiles. "Good~" He went back to sucking the boy off again, this time going deeper, causing the bear to choke and gurgle before he relaxed. "Ghghg, ghgh... mmhf, slurp..." Makoto's eyes rolled back once more as the boy groaned in pleasure, "Aahhhahh!~ AAhhh, s-so deep!~ Nhhgh, s-so good!~" The bear could feel Makoto's cock touching the back of his throat, his eyes rolling back as he worships the boy's cock. "Mmhf, slurp, mmghghf, mmghg...~" It tasted so good and his cute moans turned him on even more, already leaking pre and staining the floor. Makoto moaned and groaned as the bear kept blowing him off. Pre soon began to leak from his cock; no doubt he was gonna blow soon, "Aahhhnn!~ I... I-I'm gonna explode...!" Monokuma could taste the boy's pre, bracing himself for when he cums. "Mmmhhg...~"

Soon enough, Makoto couldn't help it anymore; one final snap in his head caused Makoto to suddenly grab Monokuma's head, force him down balls deep, and shot his load out down the bear's throat, "AAAAGGHHHHH!!!~" Monokuma's eyes rolled back even further, forcing himself to swallow Makoto's load and not choke. "GHHHFFGGGHG!!!" Soon, Makoto finally pulled himself away, staining Monokuma's face with the rest of the load, "Aahhh, phhahh~ NNnh...~" Holy shit! That... felt... good!~ "Pfhaa... hahah... f-fucking hell... trying to drown me in cum? ... Although, that would be the best way to go...~" Monokuma said and smirks to himself. "Not bad, cutie~" Makoto felt so... so happy... He saw the leftover cum leaking out of the bear's mouth, "Mhhh..."

Monokuma presses his lips to Makoto's passing the leftover cum and giving it back to the horny boy. "Mmhhf...~" Makoto went wide-eyed, then relaxed as the bear transferred his own cum back to him, "Mmmf, mmmmh~" God, who knew his own cum tasted so good?~ Once he felt it was all gone, the bear pulls away and watches as the slutty boy tastes his own semen. "Hah... that's right... fuckin' taste it~" Makoto smiled as he tasted and swallowed his own semen, "Mmmh...~ So... So good...~" Monokuma sat on the bed and grins. "C'mon and gimme a show, sexy~ I know you want this dick~" Makoto, as if on instinct, got on his hands and knees and showed off his ass in front of the bear, "Mmmh... h-how's my ass? I know it's not as soft as yours, but..."

The bear licks his lips and slowly jerks himself off. "Mmh... damn, you really are a femboy~" He says. seeing Makoto showing himself off. "What else can ya do, sweetie?~" Makoto went over to a bedside drawer and grabbed a hairbrush out of it, "Oh, what can I do, huh?~ I'll show you!~" It was like his mind had snapped into a thousand pieces, and everything in this room was just a tool to fuel his sexual rage.

Even something as simple as a hairbrush could be turned into a sex toy. Monokuma just watched, it was like the boy became another person. Suddenly he was all gung-ho showing himself off, not caring if he behaved like a slut. "Hmm?" Makoto grabbed the opposite end of the hairbrush - the end with the bristles - and began to suck on the handle, "Mmgh, slurp, mmmh~"

The bear jerked himself off a little faster, the slutty student was probably imagining a real cock in his mouth. He really is a shameless slut~ "Oh damn...~ You really are a femboy slut, huh? Must want dick that badly, eh? Puhuhu~" Makoto groaned as he just kept sucking off the makeshift dildo, "Mmngh, mm-hmm~" He then started to push himself deeper, making himself choke a little as he tried to test the limits of just how deep he could push it. It was like his mind was somewhere else, not caring about anything or how he was behaving.

"Holy shit...!" Monokuma expected this guy to snap, but to go this far? That was some commitment. Makoto tried to go even deeper, "Mghkhk, hlkghk..." In his mind, he was like, "Mmngh... No... come on...! Deeper, goddamn it!" But he just couldn't get to the bottom. He was only able to get to about 3/4ths of the way. He was trying so hard to impress Monokuma, if he shows him he was this determined...

maybe he would get that lovely big dick~ Monokuma was leaking pre as he watched Makoto struggling to take more in his mouth. Soon enough, Makoto took it out of his mouth, "Mphhah... Screw it, there are other ways to prep myself...~" He then grabbed the hairbrush, and positioned himself in such a way so that the handle was just below his anus. Monokuma just grins, he was trying so hard to impress him and wants that dick so badly. 

The bear says nothing and continues watching him, as if Makoto was a slut at some strip club. Makoto then lowered himself onto the handle, "Mmmf!~ Nnhgh...~" He moved himself, slowly up and down, riding the makeshift hairbrush dildo. "Mmmh... yeah~ Ride that, slut~" Monokuma says, still continuing his own session.

Makoto panted, and moaned as he rode the dildo, his own cock twitching once more, "Nngh~ Is this what you want? You want me to be your little bitch slut, huh?~" Yep, there was no getting around it anymore: he was broken beyond repair. The bear nods, those words sent a shiver down his spine. "Oh hell yeah, baby~ I want you to be my personal bitch~" At that, Makoto took the hairbrush out, got onto his back, and spread his legs, showing his anus, "Then prove it. Shove that cock inside me and fill me with your honey, Monokuma!~" Monokuma got off the bed and went towards Makoto. "Mouthy little bitch, aren't ya? Fine. You want it?" He grabs the boy's waist and plunged his huge cock inside. "THEN TAKE IT!!!~" Makoto screamed as he finally got what he wanted so badly, "AAGGHNNN!!~ YEESSS!!!~"

The bear showed him no mercy, going as fast and hard as possible, hearing Makoto's slutty moans into the room. "Nngh! Take it, you mouthy fuck! You want this cock so badly?! Here it is!!!" He shouted, not caring if anyone heard them anymore. Makoto moaned and groaned, feeling Monokuma's cock drilling into him, "AAhghhaaa!!~ Fffuuuuck!!~ Pound me like the worthless whore I am!!~" Monokuma laughs as he pounded away. "That's right! This is all you're good for in life! Just taking dick like a piece of meat!~ You're my slut now, bitch!~" Makoto began to laugh too, laughing like a maniac as the bear plowed him. He didn't care who heard anymore, he didn't even care if anyone was peeking into the door to find out what was wrong. Let them watch, for all he cared!

More pre began to leak out of Monokuma's cock, as he goes rougher inside of the broken Makoto. "Mmhgg... I'm gonna fill you up...! I'm gonna cum inside you and make you mine forever!~ You wanna be filled like the worthless whore you are?!" Makoto screamed out, "YES!!!~ FILL ME WITH YOUR CUM!!! PLEASE!!!" Monokuma gave one last thrust deep inside of Makoto and came inside him. "AAAHHGGH!!~" Makoto screamed in pleasure, cumming as well and staining his chest, "AAGHHAHHHH!!!~" The bear kept going, giving the slutty boy everything he has.

"Hhhahnh...!~ You needy slut...~" Makoto groaned as he kept getting filled, his stomach even began to bulge, "NGhh~ M-Mono... k-kuma--Mmph! Bluh..." He felt like he was... he was gonna... Monokuma gave another thrust, unleashing the last load saved up and groans. "Oohh...~" With that, Makoto had a hard time holding it in.

He kept trying, "Mngh, blh! I... I'm gonna--hrk!" And then... "Mmh... BLEEEEEEGHHH!!!" He finally vomitted out his load, the cum that was once inside him now spewing out all over the floor. Finally, Monokuma pulls out and watches as Makoto vomits the cum inside of him. Makoto finally stopped vomitting after a little bit, seeing the mess of cum on the floor, panting and trying to catch his breath, "Hhhah, phhahh... mmgh..." 

The bear gives the exhausted slut a spank on his ass and chuckles. "You're mine now, slut~" Makoto gasped as he felt the spank, "Aahh!~ Mmmgh... I... I'm so sorry... I couldn't hold it in..." "Well you know what that means...?" He was silent for a few seconds before he grins. "It means we gotta do it again!~ Doesn't that sound great? I'm sure you can hold more inside!~"

He says and laughs, seeing that Makoto was feeling bad for puking out that yummy cum. Makoto smiled, and began to laugh too, "Hh... hhahaha!~ Yeah!~ More, I want more!~" Monokuma thrusts his cock back inside Makoto's used asshole and groans. "Mmhf... You'll learn to keep it inside...~" Makoto groaned and moaned as the bear started pounding him once more, "Aahhgnn!~ Hhahh, aaahhahaha!~" God, this was the best thing ever! Forget trying to escape, why would he want to?! Why would he want to leave, when he had everything he could ever want right here with him, and inside of him?!~ If he stayed, he could be with Monokuma forever and always be subjected to this pleasure!~ He wanted to feel good and happy all the time! Why not stay?

There's nothing important outside anyways. "Mmmhg... I'm gonna fill you up, you'll look like you're pregnant!~" Makoto groaned as he felt his eyes getting heavier, and he saw the world fading to black. The last thing he heard before he went unconscious was the bear's laughter...

[...]

After that fateful day, Makoto's life was officially over. He had basically become Monokuma's lustful slave, to do anything that the bear wanted with him. Hell, sometimes, they even did lewd shit in public, much to the horror and dismay of the other students. Monokuma would never forget their faces. It was fucking priceless! It was a mixture of horror, embarrassment, disgust and strange intrigue. But did he care? Nope! They were irrelevant. They were an audience for their debauchery. They tried everything they could think of. From the tame, to the most fucked up kinky shit they could think up. Life changed between the two, Monokuma had no reason to kill Makoto or make him a Blackened. And why? Because he loved him too much. The Mastermind would surely be disappointed. But hey, that's what copies are for, right? From now, until the end of time, they had each other and that was all that mattered in the end.

The two were never the same after that day; they were forever horny and broken for each other. They kept going, having turns using each other and afraid if they stop, they felt like they would die. This is how much their minds have deteriorated over time. The two were in some room, the stench of piss and sex was in the air. Both parties have their stomachs bulged from many loads while there was a puddle of cum and piss. Did they care? Not really. They have all the time in the world, they just laughed and carried on as if this was normal. They leaned forward, and Monokuma and Makoto kissed for what seemed like the thousandth time. Their moans and laughter was all that was heard in the academy, never to be the same ever again...

\-- THE END --


End file.
